1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a pixel array of a display device including a white sub-pixel. Embodiments also relate to a method of driving a display device, and more particularly, to a method of driving a pixel array of a display device including a white sub-pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent fields of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) TVs, white OLED (WOLED) technologies, which are advantageous in manufacturing large OLEDs having high resolution, are being actively discussed, aside from general red, green, and blue (RGB) OLEDs. In a WOLED, color data for realizing white in an RGB signal may be realized without using a color filter as the WOLED additionally includes a white sub-pixel. Also, since the white color data is realized without using a color filter, a reduction in luminous intensity caused by a color filter may not be generated.
Arrangements of red, green, blue, and white (RGBW) sub-pixels used in a display panel of a WOLED display device include a RGBW checker and a RGBW stripe. Such arrangements of the RGBW sub-pixels are different from those of sub-pixels used in a RGB OLED display panel, requiring alteration to a circuit for driving the display panel. For example, in the RGBW checker, the number of scan channels doubles, and a charging time and a driving frequency of a driving circuit are changed. Also, in the RGBW stripe, the number of data channels increases, which increases the number of pads of a source driver and the size of a circuit of the source driver.